Welcome to the league, Katniss
by razorrpg
Summary: Not your average HG crossover. This doesn't occur in Panem.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss crawled away before the careers could return and find their supplies had been blown up. To say she made it to the grove Rue had shown her in the nick of time would be an understatement. she had literally just crawled into the bush when the careers, led by Cato, came hurtling into the cornucopia. She had trouble keeping her eyes open. Katniss saw Cato snap the bot from district 3's neck, then the world faded to darkness.

When Katniss awoke, she discovered three things. First, she was not dead. Second, her ear was fine. Third, she was in the middle of the courtyard in the middle of an enormous mansion. "what the..." Katniss started before she heard a voice.

"I still can't believe you are making me do this Swain." this voice was the voice of a woman who was very, very angry at whoever she was talking to.

In reply a mans voice (who was most likely Swain) said "Katarina, I believe it is best for Noxus.

"How?" demanded the first voice, Katarina.

"She has shown true potential, and we do need a new champion to keep the Institute off our necks so the rest of our plan may run its course." Swain replied.

Katarina sighed. " Very well. I will give her short while to prove herself." the voices were moving closer, and Katniss realized she had no reason to be here. She bolted and hid behind the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

The voices stepped outside, and Katniss saw them for the first time. The woman, Katarina, was red headed with a scar running across her left eye, who wore a leather jacket that left the lower half of her torso exposed, and matching grey leather pants with a belt of throwing knives. The man, Swain was bald and wore a strange set of bulky armor, with a bird perched on his shoulder.

"She appears to had hidden herself. Katarina, fetch her." said Swain.

Katniss realized for the first time that the two strange people were talking about _her_. Just as she made this realization, something gripped her from behind and dragged her out from behind the fountain. it was Katarina.

"If you insist, Swain" Katarina grinned maliciously.

Katniss would have ordinarily wondered how the woman had got behind her, but right now she was wondering what these two wanted with her.  
Katarina then spoke up. "Swain here has instructed me to teach you the ways of war. You will become one of Noxus's finest or you will die by my blade." She said, still evilly grinning. Katarina obviously thought that the later was more likely, and was obviously pleased.

"Come, shall we start?" Katarina asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss collapsed on the floor and groaned in pain, her muscles aching.

"Oh, come on. Is that the best you've got?" asked Katarina, smirking. Even though it was late in the night of the first day Katniss had been here, Katarina still insisted on never having breaks. Not to eat. Not to drink. "You won't be alive long if you cant stay on your feet."

"Why do you want me anyway?" asked Katniss. "And how did I get here?"

"Swain thinks you have potential. he isn't usually wrong." Katarina replied, before lunging with a dagger. "And as for how you got here, we had one of our finest summoners summon you."

Katniss had long since given up on trying to convince this devil of a woman to give her a break. Katniss blocked the lunge, then slowly, painfully, rose to her feet. As soon as she was standing, Katarina attacked her once more with a dagger. Katniss barely managed to deflect the blow her own dagger, supplied by Katarina, and immediately fell to the ground.

"Hmm." thought Katarina aloud. "Maybe its time to make it harder." as soon as Katarina finished the sentence, she lunged again at Katniss, who found some reserve of strength and jumped out of the way, rolling onto her feet. "See?" asked Katarina. "You are a lot stronger than you credit yourself. Now follow me to your chambers so that you may get some much needed beauty sleep. You will need it for tomorrows training, starting at dawn." Katarina somehow managed to grin more evilly than she had been.

One week later.

Katniss collapsed into her chambers in exhaustion. Katarina had been training her non stop for eighteen hours a day, having her climbing up the wall of the mansion or fighting, both of which Katarina would obliterate her at. Not only that, but Katarina had decided to teach her footwork, meaning not only was Katniss climbing and fighting, she had to dance as well. Sometimes all at the same time.

When she woke up the next morning, Katarina almost immediately knocked on her door, summoning her for the day's training. When Katniss was outside, after dressing in some of the casual clothes Katarina had had Katniss buy with a little money, she was someone knew standing by Katarina.

"Morning, Kate." Said Katarina.

"Katniss." Katniss corrected without thinking.

"Whatever. This is Talon." Katarina said, pointing to the figure standing next to her. Talon wore purple and silver armor, with five long strands falling behind his back. Each of these held a large circular blade. Also, on his right forearm was a metal vambrace with a large blade on the end. "he will be evaluating your progress so far." Katarina continued, evilly grinning (Which Katniss was used to by now.)

As soon as Katarina finished, Talon lunged at her with his Bladed vambrace. Katniss barely deflected it in time, and then Talon really started. He lunged slashed and stabbed so quickly Katniss could barely follow them with her eyes, let alone the miniscule dagger she had. After about a dozen blows, Talon disappeared and reappeared behind Katniss, holding a dagger to her throat. "Not bad, for a rookie." Stated Talon in a deep, firm voice. "Try teaching her to dodge next Katarina." Katarina looked very pleased with the ides, and Katniss knew she was in for a lot of pain.


End file.
